Remember
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little one shot about a photo, friends and well remembering... N/CC mention M/F


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. Just a little one shot...started out as a chapter to something else and went crazy...please R&R!

**Remember**

Christmas was approaching and the Sheffield residence was in full 'bloom'. Max and Fran were getting very close and had actually started calling each other 'Max' and 'Fran'. Niles was a very happy yenta and knew that although it wouldn't be what most people would call soon, that in the grand scheme of things Max and Fran would be together.

"Thanks for celebrating Hanukkah with me, Max." Fran snuggled into his chest as they sat on the sofa admiring the Christmas tree.

"Of course, Fran, I would never dream of keeping you from your heritage." Max kissed the top of her head.

"Max…" Fran sat up and looked at him. "I think we should have Miss Babcock stay here on Christmas Eve and celebrate with us."

Max smiled. "She's already staying here, Fran. But she usually goes on holiday for Christmas."

"I think that's because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She's been here since she they started renovations on her building. Then she started remodeling her penthouse and…" Fran looked up into his eyes.

Max kissed her head. "You are such an old softy, Darling. You like having her here, don't you?" Fran nodded. "I'll ask her tomorrow. But you're going to have to tell Niles."

"Deal." Fran leaned in and kissed his lips. "I don't think he'll mind as much as you think."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Max decided with the entire family present would be the best time to ask CC about the holiday. "CC," Max started. "I've been talking with Fran and we'd really love to have you celebrate Christmas with us."

"_Please, God let her say yes. I can't stand it when she's away on holiday."_ Niles thoughts ran through his head.

"Well, I don't know, Max." CC started not wanting to appear too eager. _"I wonder what Niles will think of this addition to his little family event."_

"Oh, come on, Miss Babcock. Whatcha got that's better than all of us at Christmas? Just think all the presents, and Niles' cooking, and baking?" Fran waggled her eyebrows knowing that CC had a fondness for Niles' baked goods.

CC looked at the faces of the children who actually seemed like they too wanted her to stay. She thought, _"I guess they're used to me being here anyway." _"If you're sure it's not an intrusion on the family."

"CC," Max started. "You are family."

Brighton chimed in. "Yeah, Miss Babcock, you've been around longer than Fran." Maggie kicked him under the table. "Ouch!"

Everyone laughed. "It's ok, Maggie, Brighton's right. I have been here longer than Fran. But everyone is much happier since she's been here." CC looked around at the people sitting in shock staring at her. "What?"

"Where should I begin?" Fran started. "Miss…CC, you just called me, Maggie and Brighton by name, correctly. And you tossed off a complement about everyone bein' happier since my arrival."

"It's Christmas…I'm putting out extra effort. Don't worry, Gracie, I know your name too." CC grinned slyly and the family laughed again.

Christmas Eve had arrived insisted that they would order in from Mr. Wong's since Niles would be all day Christmas cooking a big dinner. Max and Fran decided to take the children to an afternoon movie leaving CC and Niles the house to themselves.

CC was going to try to get a little work done when she heard Niles singing in the kitchen. "Hey, Wynonna, what is there to eat?"

Niles raised an eyebrow and thought, _"I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you."_ "I think there's still a little roast beef from last night's dinner. I could make you a sandwich. And I have some potato salad in there, too, from lunch today."

"Wow that sounds great. Thank you, Niles." CC pulled out a chair but paused. "Niles, can I help? I mean, I could get it myself."

Niles was a little shocked. "No, it's easier to do it, but thank you for offering."

CC sat down. "Uh…Niles, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Babcock, are you asking me on a date?" Niles kidded her.

"No…well, I don't think so. I want to go shopping to get gifts for the kids and Nanny…Fran." CC explained. "So if taking me shopping and making sure I don't buy something really stupid is a date, then yeah I guess I'm asking you on a date."

Niles smirked. "I'd be honored to take you shopping. I have a few things to get myself." Niles put her snack in front of her. "You have your little nosh and I'll go change. I'll be down before you're finished." Niles took off the apron and tossed it onto the back of the chair and went up the back steps to his room to change.

CC took a bit of her roast beef sandwich. "Geez, he can even make a roast beef sandwich taste like a gourmet meal." CC shook her head. She sat quietly and ate her sandwich and then she looked back over her shoulder to see if Niles was still out of sight. She picked up his apron and smelled it. _"God, how can a man who cooks and cleans for a living smell so damn good all the time?" _

Niles had changed into well fitting jeans and a knit pullover and carried his sneakers. As he turned the corner he saw CC with his apron. He frowned at first and then realized what he'd caught her doing. He stepped back around the corner and cleared his throat to 'announce' his arrival so not to embarrass her.

"Geez, Rubbermaid, what took you so long?" CC turned to see him in a robin's egg blue sweater that made his eyes practically glow. "Well, get your shoes on, we're burnin' daylight."

Niles didn't say a word. He just slipped into his shoes, quickly tied them and they headed out of the kitchen toward the front door.

* * *

It was pretty late in the afternoon when CC and Niles returned from their little spree. They were well laden with bags from nearly every store in New York City. "Geez, and I thought Fran could shop. She's got nothing on you, Miss Babcock."

Fran came in from the kitchen. "Hey you two, perfect timing, I was just callin' Mr. Wong's. whadaya want?"

"Get me the usual, Miss Fine." Niles answered.

"Ok, one chicken lo mein and a side of crab Rangoon for Niles. Miss Babcock?" Fran finally noticed the bags. "Ooooooo ya's went shopping? Whatca buy?"

"Christmas gifts, Miss Fine. Miss Babcock, I'll take these upstairs…" Niles took the bags and started up the steps. "And lock them in my room." CC followed Fran back into the kitchen.

Niles reappeared a bit later down the back stairs into the kitchen still dressed in his jeans and sweater. "Niles…I didn't realize we'd gone casual." Max tossed off trying to get in a barb that would normally come from CC.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I thought that since I wasn't making dinner this evening I didn't need to dress. I'll go change." Niles turned and was starting up the stairs.

"Niles…wait!" Max called. "I'm kidding, old man. I just thought that was the kind of thing CC would have said."

"It is at that, Sir." Niles smiled at his friend. "Is there something wrong, Sir?"

Max sighed. "It's Fran, Niles. I am trying to move forward, but I can't help feeling like I'm being..."

"Unfaithful to Sara?" Niles finished for his friend. Max nodded. "Mr. Sheffield, Max. I've known you since we were children. I loved Sara, too. She'd want you to be happy. You don't really believe for a moment that she'd want you to go through the rest of your life alone, do you?"

Max looked at his friend. "No I suppose not. But she'd say the same about you, old man." Max paused. "Thank you, Niles. You've always been a good friend too me. And you're right, of course. But then when aren't you?" Max chuckled.

"Sorry, Sir?" Niles didn't know if he was being serious or attempting another barb.

Max stood up and slid in his chair. "As I recall," Max put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "You introduced me to Sara." Max turned and left Niles' sitting at the table alone.

Niles sighed. "I miss you, Sara. And, thanks…for sending Fran." Niles couldn't be sure but he thought he'd heard a soft whisper saying, _"Remember, Niles…remember."_

When the food arrived Niles unloaded the cartons onto the dining room table and called the family in.

They leapt from their places in front of the TV and bounded into the dining room after their Chinese food. "Hurmpf…I don't get that kind of reaction when I cook!"

"Maybe you should work or your wok skills, Hazel." CC tossed at him.

After dinner CC actually volunteered to help Niles clean up so the family could head back into the room for the watching of the video. "Niles," CC started. "Why don't you watch the video with them? I mean…even Fran watches it now."

Niles sighed heavily and pulled out a chair at the table next to CC. "It's a family video, I think it's more for them and Fran is a part of them now, it helps her get to know Sara."

"You're family, Niles. You know that right?" CC asked him.

"As are you, Miss Babcock, as are you." Niles responded.

"I loved Sara like a sister, more than a sister." Niles looked at her a little strangely. CC smacked his arm. "No you dope, I mean a sister is someone you end up with, like DD, another child of your parents. Sara and I we chose each other. Like sisters only, better."

"_Remember, Chas…remember."_ CC swore she heard the familiar voice.

"What is it, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked.

"Did you hear…" CC stopped herself. "Never mind."

* * *

The family retired early since the adults were far too well aware that the children would be up very early. They weren't little by any means, but it was Christmas and the day called for early wake up calls.

The children didn't disappoint either. They woke in the morning and gathered outside their father's room. "Let's go." Maggie instructed.

Brighton threw open his father's bedroom door and the three yelled "Merry Christmas, Dad!"

Max shot up in his bed and groaned. "Alright…I'm coming…" Max pulled on his robe and stepped out into the hall. "Let's go wake up Fran!" He got a strange glint in his eye.

Max tossed open Fran's door and they called together, "Merry Christmas!"

Fran sat up slowly and sighed pulling the sleep mask off her eyes. "Oy…what is it with gentiles and the early morning. That's why we start the Sabbath at sundown." Fran stood slipped into her robe. "Ok, who's next on the list?"

Gracie smiled. "I think Miss Babcock would really enjoy being part of waking up Niles, so let's get her first."

They were gathered outside the guest room that was rapidly becoming CC's room. "Here, goes." Gracie whispered before she threw open the door and leapt on CC's bed. "Merry Christmas, Miss Babcock." Gracie ended up calling alone.

CC nearly fell out of her bed with the shock of her wake up call. "Whoa…you people do this every year?"

Gracie nodded. "I thought you'd like to take part in waking up Niles." Gracie's eyes twinkled just CC remembered Sara's eyes twinkling whenever they were hatching a plan.

CC blinked a little and shoved her arms into her robe. "Whatcha got in mind for him, kid?" CC winked.

Gracie giggled. "Well I kinda had this dream last night…Mom was there…" Gracie started.

CC noticed the others watching intently from the door. "Uhm…why don't you guys head down and start the coffee and Gracie and I will take care of waking up Niles."

Fran frowned a little at Gracie. But when the youngest Sheffield winked at her, Fran ushered the others down the back stairs to the kitchen.

"Ok, lay it on me Grace." CC started.

"Well, like I said it was this dream and Mom was there and she said that I should…" Gracie's voice became a soft whisper and CC nodded remembering how it felt to hatch a plan with her dearest friend whose spirit seem to literally thrive in this little one.

CC and Grace were standing outside of Niles' room. "Grace, are you sure this is a good idea?"

CC was a little worried about how this was going to go over with Niles. "I mean, what if Niles doesn't find it funny."

Grace smirked at CC. "I don't suspect he will, Miss Babcock. But he won't get too angry either. I just have a feeling, ya know?"

CC sighed. "Ok, little one. I'll defer to you and…your mom." CC put her hand on the doorknob of Niles' bedroom door. "You'd better head down stairs. I'll face the music on this one alone." Gracie winked and left down the back stairs.

CC crept into Niles' bedroom and glanced around. It was tidy and organized but tastefully if sparsely decorated, very manly and filled with his scent. CC shook her head and slowly moved to follow through with the plan. She slipped quietly around Niles' bed and lay on the bed next to him. "Niles'…" CC whispered. "Niles, Honey…it's time to wake up. It's Christmas morning." Niles started to stir slightly. CC couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was and before she realized what she was doing she brushed a lock of his reddish blond hair off his face. "It's Christmas, Niles, time to open your presents."

CC grinned until his arm shot out and grabbed her. "And would you be one of those presents, Babcock?"

CC smacked his arm lightly. "Let go of me, Servant! What do you think you're doing?"

Niles released her and lifted himself up on one arm. "What am I doing?" Niles laughed lightly. "You sneak into my room, slip into my bed and whisper sweetly into my ear and you're asking me what I'm doing. Keeping myself well under control if I do say so myself." Niles winked at her and got up out of bed. Niles put on his robe and extended his hand to CC. "Come on, Babs, the family will be waiting for us."

CC suddenly felt a little flush, but took his hand and they left his room to join the family down stairs.

Fran looked at Niles and CC as they came down the front stairs together. "So? How'd ya wake him up?"

Niles laughed. "She threw open the door and jumped into the middle of my bed. I nearly bounced out onto the floor." Everyone laughed and CC and Grace exchanged a knowing glance.

After all the ooohhhs and aaaahhhhs over the toys, trinkets, jewelry and cloths were finally complete. Grace stood up and made a little announcement. "I don't have any idea what these are, but I found them in my closet a few days ago…so I guess I'll just hand them over and see what happens."

Grace held out the two boxes. They were about four inches by six inches. She gave one to Niles and the other to CC. "I didn't wrap them and I have no idea what the tags mean or what's inside. Honest."

Niles and CC looked at each other. "What's your tag say, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked

"It just says, 'To CC love Sara, remember." CC read off the tag.

Niles nodded. "Mine says the same. 'To Niles love Sara, remember."

"Well," Max began. "Open them and see what they are."

Niles and CC tore into the paper and lifted the lids off the boxes at nearly the same moment. They both gasped.

"What?" Fran asked for everyone. "What are they?"

CC and Niles looked at each other and then at the items they held in their hands, then back into each other's eyes. "That was you?" They both whispered.

"What!" Fran nearly shouted at the pair breaking them out of their trance. CC looked up. She was very pale. She stood up and ran up stairs.

"Niles?" Max asked. "What's…"

Niles stood. "I'll go, Sir." Niles took off up the stairs after CC.

Neither took the gifts they received and Fran practically leapt onto them. "I gotta know what just happened." Fran sat on the sofa where Niles and CC had been and looked into the two matching boxes at the identical gifts. "I don't get it."

Max joined her on the sofa. "What are they, Fran?"

"Just a photo in a frame with the word 'Remember' engraved at the bottom." Fran answered and handed the boxes to Max.

"Oh my God. I'd forgotten about this picture. I never realized, but of course it makes perfect sense." Max recalled with a smile.

"Uh…Dad?" Brighton inquired. "Care to share?"

"Not now, Brighton. Why don't you and your sisters go and have…some cereal or something."

Max waved them off.

"Geez, Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge." Brighton tossed off as he and the girls went into the kitchen.

Gracie stopped a moment. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's alright, Grace. They were just a little shocked, they'll be fine." Max winked at his youngest. Gracie went into the kitchen.

"You're gonna tell me, right?" Fran asked him.

"I took this picture, a very long time ago. I found it one day in the attic just before Grace was born. Sara recognized the little girl immediately. Up until then, I never knew who the girl was." Max started.

"Wait, you took a picture of kids you didn't even know?" Fran asked.

Max laughed lightly. "No. I took a picture of my best friend on his twelfth birthday getting his first kiss."

"I thought Niles was your best friend?" Fran frowned at him.

Max shook his head and pointed at the boy in the photo. "That is Niles, Fran."

"Ok, I get it. But you said that Sara recognized the girl. Who's the little girl?" Fran questioned.

"CC." Max dropped flatly.

"Oy."

Niles found himself outside the guest room door. "CC…please…let me in."

"Go away, Niles." CC called from behind the door. "Please, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Niles tried the door and found it unlocked. He opened it and peeked in just enough to see her looking at something. "CC, please. I didn't know." He saw the tear slip down her cheek.

"I didn't either." She whispered. Niles took her response as a sign it was safe to enter the room. He closed the door behind him.

"That's not the same photo as downstairs." Niles noted when he sat next to her. "It's still…us…though."

"This is the picture Sara took. Someone else must have taken the other." CC shrugged.

"Max…" Niles offered. "I have a copy in my dresser…and my wallet." Niles offered slightly embarrassed.

"I've kept this with me since the day Sara gave it to me." CC didn't meet his gaze.

"Why?" Niles asked.

CC sniffled. "It was the only time I ever felt…" CC could barely speak.

Niles lifted her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Please…"

"Really loved…just for me." CC whispered.

Niles smiled slightly. "You were."

Gaining some confidence CC asked, "Why did you keep yours?"

Niles' eyes never faltered nor did his voice. "I lost my heart that day…I've been looking for it ever since." Niles could see the little girl from that day all those years ago looking up at him from CC's eyes. He placed the same soft chaste kiss to her lips. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Please don't cry."

"We should…head back down. They'll want us to explain." CC managed to say quietly.

Niles smiled. "What are we going to tell them?"

"That…that…" CC sighed and looked into his eyes. She saw something she always wondered about. Now she understood it. "Niles…do you…like me?"

Niles' eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed out loud. "God no, Babcock." CC looked away for a moment. "I love you, you silly old hag."

CC's head whipped around to look at him. "You…you love me?" CC looked almost confused.

"I told you…I lost my heart that day. You stole it away in a single moment. I've loved that little girl for almost…" CC's hands shot up to his lips.

"A long time…I got it, Bell Boy." CC smirked. "Funny, I never expected to find that boy again. Now look at him, sitting here in front of me. He's a mean, miserable old man. But God help me I love him."

Niles' eyebrows shot up again. "Did you say you love me, Babcock?"

"No…I said God help me I love you." CC flashed him the evil grin he's loved since well…forever.

"I think that's what we should tell them." Niles stood and extended his hand for her to take. "Ready my silly, old hag?"

"Lead on you mean, miserable old man." CC took Niles' hand and they went down stairs to tell the family.

That night Niles and CC waited until everyone had gone to bed and they sat on the sofa with their gifts from Sara. "I still can't believe that this is us." Niles started looking at the young version of himself.

"Niles…" CC started cautiously. "I remember you telling me that it was your birthday that day." Niles nodded. "How old were you?"

"Babcock…if I tell you…you have to tell me." Niles looked at her snuggling into his chest.

"Deal." CC looked up at him. "I was six."

Niles groaned a little. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Come on, you promised." CC snuggled again.

"I was…twenty seven…" CC smacked him and they laughed. "I was twelve."

CC sat up and looked at him. "Really?" Niles nodded. "No wonder my Nanny nearly had a stroke."

"So that would make you…" Niles started to calculate CC's current age.

CC covered his lips with her own. "Don't you dare speak it out loud, Servant."

"Could I speak it out loud if I told you that I know for a fact it makes you four years younger than Fran?" Niles kissed the top of her head.

"Uhmm…no." CC laughed. "But that's nice to know."

"I love you, you silly old hag. Niles whispered.

"I love you too, you mean, miserable old man." CC snuggled into him.

Silently they both sent out their thoughts. _"Thank you, Sara…for helping me remember."_


End file.
